Revan's Galaxy Timeline
by BlackPantherBH
Summary: This is a timeline I've made for the entirety of Revan's Galaxy, even the parts I haven't written yet. As it should be obvious, warning for spoilers, possibly even major ones.
1. Timeline

**I don't own Star Wars or any of its ships. Those belong to Lucasfilms and by extension, Disney.**

* * *

 **WARNING! READ THIS! In case you didn't read the summary, this will contain spoilers for Revan's Galaxy. Maybe even major spoilers.**

* * *

 **This will probably be continually changed and modified as I change the timeline of my story. I might add new events, take away events, and switch up the timeline a bit. In the latest update, I changed the name of the first Celestials from Allah and Yahweh to Firmament and Fulcrum. This is a reference to Marvel, where the first universe and possibly top god is the First Firmament, and the Fulcrum is the comic book incarnation of Jack Kirby and believed to be another aspect of The-One-Above-All, who is implied to be the creator god of the Marvel multiverse. I did this because I felt like using those names may be offensive to Jews and Muslims.**

* * *

 **Feel free to review, and if I enjoy your comment I might respond. Also, if you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I'll probably answer them.**

* * *

BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin)

ABY(After the Battle of Yavin)

BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation)

ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)

* * *

Creation Era

100,000,000,000 BNRF/100,000,003,952 BBY: Fulcrum and Firmament, the first Celestials, create the Universe and the Force

68,000,000,000 BNRF/68,000,003,952 BBY: Fulcrum and Firmament shed their physical forms and transcend to the Seventh Dimension. Their bodies become the Twin Moons of the Force

13,001,000 BNRF/13,004,952 BBY: Bendu, "The Father", is born

13,000,000 BNRF/13,003,952 BBY: Abeloth, "The Mother", is born

12,501,000 BNRF/12,504,952 BBY: Bendu absorbs power from the Moon of Fulcrum

12,500,000 BNRF/12,503,952 BBY: Abeloth absorbs power from the Moon of Firmament

12,000,000 BNRF/12,003,952 BBY: The Rakatans form the Infinite Empire and dominate the Rishi Maze Galaxy

11,570,000 BNRF/11,573,952 BBY: The Haung form the Eternal Republic and annex the entirety of the Firefest Galaxy

11,000,000 BNRF/11,003,952 BBY: Marriage of Bendu and Abeloth

10,000,000 BNRF/10,003,952 BBY: Bendu becomes the King of the Celestials

8,700,000 BNRF/8,703,952 BBY: The Celestials help the Infinite Empire and Eternal Republic extend to the main galaxy

8,700,000 BNRF/8,703,952 BBY: The Infinite Empire establish their capital on Rakata Prime

8,700,000 BNRF/8,703,952 BBY: The Eternal Republic establish their capital on Coruscant

8,450,000 BNRF/8,453,952 BBY: Ashla, "The Daughter", and Bogan, "The Son", are born

7,950,000 BNRF/7,953,952 BBY: Ashla bathes in the Pool of Knowledge and Bogan drinks from the Font of Power

7,600,000 BNRF/7,603,952 BBY: The Celestials entrust the Infinite Empire with control of the main galaxy

31,000 BNRF/34,952 BBY: The Tatooine Massacre

30,500 BNRF/34,452 BBY: The Celestials give control of the main galaxy from the Infinite Empire to the Eternal Republic

30,000 BNRF/33,952 BBY: The Infinite Empire slaughter the Celestials, who do not fight back

29,995 BNRF/33,947 BBY: Infinite Empire declares war on the Eternal Republic

29,995 BNRF/33,947 BBY: The First War begins

27,000 BNRF/30,952 BBY: The Infinite Empire forces the Haung out of the Firefest galaxy

26,900 BNRF/30,852 BBY: Battle of the Coruscant System: Infinite Empire victory

26,900 BNRF/30,852 BBY: The First War ends: Infinite Empire victory

26,900 BNRF/30,852 BBY: Dissolution of the Eternal Republic

26,900 BNRF/30,852 BBY: The Rakatans split the Haung into two lesser species, the Taung and the Humans

26,500 BNRF/30,352 BBY: Abeloth absorbs power from the Moon of Fulcrum, bathes in the Pool of Knowledge, and drinks from the Font of Power, and goes insane with power

26,450 BNRF/30,302 BBY: Abeloth creates thousands of giant and monstrous creatures, and declares war against the Infinite Empire

26,450 BNRF/30,302 BBY: The Chaos War begins

25,900 BRNF/29,852 BBY: The Ones join the Infinite Empire against Abeloth

25,700 BNRF/29,682 BBY: The Ones convince the second and third most advanced species in the galaxy, the Killiks and the Columni, to aid them, and forms the War Alliance

25,150 BNRF/29,132 BBY: The War Alliance begins to construct several superweapons to use against Abeloth

25,050 BNRF/29,032 BBY: Battle of the Kessel Sector: War Alliance victory

25,050 BNRF/29,032 BBY: Abeloth is locked away

25,050 BNRF/29,032 BBY: The Chaos War ends: War Alliance victory

25,000 BNRF/28,982 BBY: The Ones, Killiks, and Columni cut off the Rakatans from the Force, devolve them, and leave the last few thousand living Rakatans on Rakata Prime

25,000 BNRF/28,982 BBY: Dissolution of the Infinite Empire

25,000 BNRF/28,982 BBY: Dissolution of the War Alliance

22,000 BNRF/25,982 BBY: Human-Taung War begins

21,974 BNRF/25,956 BBY: Battle of Great Zhell: Taung victory

21,970 BNRF/25,952 BBY: Battle of Wugi'yaim: Human victory

21,970 BNRF/25,952 BBY: Humans force the Taung off of Coruscant

* * *

Old Republic Era

3,064 BNRF/7,016 BBY: Mand'alor, who would later be known as Mandalore the First, becomes leader of the Taung

3,023 BNRF/6,985 BBY: The Taung colonize a planet, which they name Manda'yaim in honor of Mand'alor, which would be known in Basic as "Mandalore", and found the city "Domum", which means "Home" in Old Mando'a

2,983 BNRF/6,935 BBY: Mand'alor dies, and his son, Mand'alor II, who would later be known as Mandalore the Successor, becomes leader of the Taung

2,809 BNRF/6,761 BBY: A Taung named Kot creates the title Mand'alor, in honor of Mand'alor and Mand'alor Junior, posthumously named them Mandalore the First and Mandalore the Successor, respectively, and declares himself Mandalore the Conqueror

2,809 BNRF/6,761 BBY: Mandalore the Conqueror forms the Mandalorian Crusaders, and begins conquering the surrounding systems

2,747 BNRF/6,699 BBY: Mandalore the Conqueror is crippled, and his nephew, a Taung named Atin, declares himself Mandalore the Hammerborn

2,726 BNRF/6,678 BBY: Mandalore the Hammerborn dies, which ends the Mandalorian Crusaders' conquest

2,652 BNRF/6,604 BBY: Mandalorian Crusaders splinter into several factions

2,564 BNRF/6,516 BBY: A Taung named Yaim Fett forms the Manda'yaim's Rev'nants and declares himself Mandalore the Binder

2,560 BNRF/6,512 BBY: Mandalore the Binder reunited the Mandalorians into the Mandalorian Crusaders

2,534 BNRF/6,486 BBY: Mandalore the Binder dies to a lung disease

59 BNRF/4,011 BBY: Tricera Kelborn becomes Mandalore the Indomitable

49 BNRF/4,001 BBY: The Mandalorian Crusaders, Mecrosa Order, and Krath reform the Sith Empire

48 BNRF/4,000 BBY: Battle of Koros Major: Sith Empire victory

48 BNRF/4,000 BBY: Great Sith War begins

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Battle of Onderon: Galactic Republic victory

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Death of Mandalore the Indomitable

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Janitero Farr becomes Mandalore the Ultimate

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Battle of Yavin IV: Galactic Republic victory

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Great Sith War ends: Galactic Republic victory

44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Dissolution of the Sith Empire

42 BNRF/3,994 BBY: Mandalore the Ultimate reforms the Mandalorians into the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders

35 BNRF/3,987 BBY: Revan Skirata is born in Domum, Mandalore's capital city

28 BNRF/3,980 BBY: Domum is sacked by the True Sith Empire, and Revan is taken to the Jedi Temple

24 BNRF/3,976 BBY: Battle of Althir: Mandalorian victory

24 BNRF/3,976 BBY: Mandalorian Wars begins

12 BNRF/3,964 BBY: Battle of Vanquo: Mandalorian victory

12 BNRF/3,964 BBY: Galactic Republic declares war on the Mandalorians

11 BNRF/3,963 BBY: Revanchists join the Galactic Republic in the war

11 BNRF/3,963 BBY: Beginning of the first Clone Troopers

10 BNRF/3,962 BBY: Revan becomes Supreme Commander of Republic forces

8 BNRF/3,960 BBY: Battle of Malachor V: Galactic Republic victory

8 BNRF/3,960 BBY: Revan kills Mandalore the Ultimate in a duel

8 BNRF/3,960 BBY: Mandalorian Wars end: Galactic Republic victory

7 BNRF/3,960 BBY: Darth Revan reforms the Reborn Sith Empire

7 BNRF/3,959 BBY: Battle of Foerost: Sith Empire victory

7 BNRF/3,959 BBY: Jedi Civil War starts

5 BNRF/3,957 BBY: Capture of Darth Revan

* * *

Rise of the Neo Republic Era

4 BNRF/3,956 BBY: Revan Skirata declares himself Mandalore the Reclaimer

4 BNRF/3,956 BBY: Battle of Rakata Prime: Deus Kovid victory

4 BNRF/3,956 BBY: Jedi Civil War ends: Galactic Republic victory

4 BNRF/3,956 BBY: Dark Wars begins

3 BNRF/3,955 BBY: Mandalorian Empire formation

1 BRNF/3,953 BBY: Revan Skirata gives up his title as Mandalore the Reclaimer

1 BRNF/3,953 BBY: Canderous Ordo declares himself Mandalore the Preserver

0 BRNF/3,952 BBY: Neo Republic formation

1 ANRF/3,951 BBY: Skirmish on Malachor V: Galactic Republic victory

1 ANRF/3,951 BBY: Dark Wars ends: Galactic Republic victory

8 ANRF/3,944 BBY: Revan Skirata meets The Ones, and they give him immortality

274 ANRF/3,677 BBY: Battle of the Tingel Arm: True Sith Empire victory

274 ANRF/3,677 BBY: Great Galactic War begins

278 ANRF/3,674 BBY: The Sith Empire installs Danev Fargo as Mand'alor, who would later be known as Mandalore the Lesser

281 ANRF/3,670 BBY: Sacking of Coruscant: True Sith Empire victory

281 ANRF/3,670 BBY: Great Galactic War ends: True Sith Empire victory

281 ANRF/3,670 BBY: Cold War begins

287 ANRF/3,665 BBY: Revan Skirata reveals to Artus Lok that Darven Fargo is a Sith puppet, and convinces him to kill Darven Fargo.

288 ANRF/3,664 BBY: Artus Lok kills Mandalore the Lesser, and declares himself Mandalore the Vindicated

301 ANRF/3,651 BBY: Battle of Balmorra: Galactic Republic victory

301 ANRF/3,651 BBY: Cold War ends

301 ANRF/3,651 BBY: Galactic War begins

305 ANRF/3,647 BBY: Attack of the Eternal Empire

305 ANRF/3,647 BBY: Galactic War ends

305 ANRF/3,647 BBY: Eternal War begins

307 ANRF/3,645 BBY: Battle of Ordo: Eternal Empire victory

307 ANRF/3,645 BBY: Mandalore the Vindicated is killed by a swarm of Skytroopers

307 ANRF/3,645 BBY: Shae Vizla begrudgingly declares herself Mandalore the Avenger

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Attack of the Neo Republic

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Battle of Zakuul: Neo Republic and Mandalorian Empire victory

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: 1st Battle of Coruscant: Neo Republic and Galactic Republic victory victory

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: 1st Battle of Kuat: Neo Republic and Galactic Republic victory

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Battle of Tython: Neo Republic and Galactic Republic victory

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Eternal War ends: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, Galactic Republic, and True Sith Empire victory

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Neo Republic reveals itself

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Neo Republic and Mandalorian Empire absorb the Eternal Empire and Galactic Republic

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: True Sith Empire declares war on Neo Republic

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: One Year War begins

310 ANRF/3,642 BBY: Battle of Rendili: Neo Republic victory

311 ANRF/3,641 BBY: Battle of Dromund Kaas: Neo Republic victory

311 ANRF/3,641 BBY: One Year War ends: Neo Republic victory

311 ANRF/3,641 BBY: Neo Republic absorbs the True Sith Empire

2,151 ANRF/1,801 BBY: Battle of the Uba System: Sith Empire victory

* * *

New Sith Wars Era

2,151 ANRF/1,801 BBY: New Sith Wars begins

2,251 ANRF/1,701 BBY: Thrysian Empire formation

2,493 ANRF/1,459 BBY: Lucius Sulla becomes Mandalore the Great

2,501 ANRF/1,451 BBY: Death of Mandalore the Great

2,501 ANRF/1,451 BBY: Mandalorian Feuding Years begin

2,513 ANRF/1,439 BBY: Julius Caesar declares himself Mandalore the Expander and forms the Legion

2,521 ANRF/1,431 BBY: Battle of the Mandalore System begins

2,522 ANRF/1,430 BBY: The Legion takes Keldabe from the Akaan'ade Ures Kyr

2,522 ANRF/1,430 BBY: Battle of the Mandalore System ends: Legion victory

2,522 ANRF/1,430 BBY: Mandalorian Feuding Years end: Legion victory  
2,522 ANRF/1,430 BBY: The Legion absorbs remaining Mandalorian factions

2,522 ANRF/1,430 BBY: Mandalorian Empire declares war on Sith Empire

2,550 ANRF/1,402 BBY: Battle of Exodinia: Sith Empire victory  
2,550 ANRF/1,402 BBY: Mandalore the Expander dies when his flagship is destroyed

2,900 ANRF/1,052 BBY: Aga Awaud declares himself Mandalore the Uniter

2,901 ANRF/1,051 BBY: Mandalore the Uniter declares the Criminal Purge

2,918 ANRF/1,034 BBY: Criminal Purge ends

2,950 ANRF/1,002 BBY: Aga Awaud gives up his title as Mandalore the Uniter

2,950 ANRF/1,002 BBY: Tarre Vizsla, a former Jedi, declares himself Mandalore the Jetii

2,951 ANRF/1,001 BBY: Battle of Ruusan: Neo Republic victory

2,951 ANRF/1,001 BBY: New Sith Wars ends: Neo Republic and Mandalorian Empire victory

2,982 ANRF/970 BBY: Tarre Vizsla gives up his title as Mandalore the Jedi

3,251 ANRF/701 BBY: Ranah Teh Naast declares herself Mandalore the Destroyer

* * *

Rise of the Empire Era

3,871 ANRF/81 BBY: Jacen Cadera becomes Mandalore the Lawful

3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Tor Vizsla assassinates Mandalore the Lawful

3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Mandalorian Empire splinters into the Death Watch under Tor Vizsla, "Mandalore the Terror", and the True Mandalorians under Jaster Mereel, "Mandalore the Redeemer"

3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Death Watch declares war on the True Mandalorians

3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Mandalorian Civil War begins

3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Battle of Dxun: Death Watch victory  
3,897 ANRF/55 BBY: Battle of Concordia: True Mandalorian victory

3,897 ANRF/55 BBY: Mandalorian Civil War ends: True Mandalorians victory

3,901 ANRF/51 BBY: Underground Alliance forms

3,905 ANRF/47 BBY: Battle of Coros Hyperspace Lane: Underground Alliance victory

3,905 ANRF/47 BBY: Neo Republic declares war on Underground Alliance

3,905 ANRF/47 BBY: Hyperspace Lane War begins

3,905 ANRF/47 BBY: Cloning of the Alpha-Class ARC Troopers

3,909 ANRF/43 BBY: Battle of Glacia: Neo Republic and Mandalorian Empire victory

3,909 ANRF/43 BBY: Mandalorian Empire declares war on Underground Alliance

3,910 ANRF/42 BBY: Battle of Koru Neimoidia: Trade Federatuib victory

3,910 ANRF/42 BBY: Trade Federation declares war on Underground Alliance

3,911 ANRF/41 BBY: Battle of Nal Hutta: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, and Trade Federation victory

3,911 ANRF/41 BBY: Hyperspace Lane War ends: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, and Trade Federation victory

3,917 ANRF/35 BBY: Battle of Naboo: Neo Republic victory

3,917 ANRF/35 BBY: Trade Federation declares war on Neo Republic

3,917 ANRF/35 BBY: Trade Federation War begins

3,917 ANRF/35 BBY: Battle of Cato Neimoidia: Neo Republic victory

3,920 ANRF/32 BBY: Battle of Neimoidia: Neo Republic victory

3,920 ANRF/32 BBY: Trade Federation War ends: Neo Republic victory

3,920 ANRF/32 BBY: The Neo Republic begins the cloning of the Jango Fett clones

3,922 ANRF/30 BBY: Mandalore the Redeemer is assassinated by Death Watch

3,922 ANRF/30 BBY: Jango Fett and the 15 Alpha-Class ARC Troopers track down and destroy Death Watch

3,923 ANRF/29 BBY: Jango Fett becomes Mandalore the Retribution

3,925 ANRF/27 BBY: Confederacy of Independent Systems formation

3,925 ANRF/27 BBY: Sabine Wren is born

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Massacre of Carmodia

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Battle of Carmodia: Neo Republic victory

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Neo Republic declares war on Confederacy of Independent Systems

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: 1st Galactic Civil War/43-Year War/5-Year Separatist War begins

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: 1st Battle of Geonosis: Neo Republic victory

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Mandalorian Empire declares war on Confederacy of Independent Systems

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Thrysian Empire declares war on Mandalorian Empire and Neo Republic

3,927 ANRF/25 BBY: Shingolia declares war on Confederacy of Independent Systems and Thyrsian Empire

3,928 ANRF/24 BBY: 1st Battle of Kamino: Neo Republic victory

3,929 ANRF/23 BBY: 2nd Battle of Geonosis: Confederacy of Independent Systems and Thyrsian Empire victory

3,929 ANRF/23 BBY: 3rd Battle of Geonosis: Neo Republic and Shingolian victory

3,930 ANRF/22 BBY: 2nd Battle of Kuat: Confederacy of Independent Systems victory

3,931 ANRF/21 BBY: 2nd Battle of Kamino: Neo Republic victory

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: 1st Battle of Reshira: Neo Republic victory

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: 2nd Jedi Purge

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: Massacre of the Separatist Council

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: 5-Year Separatist War ends: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, and Shingolia victory

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: 2nd Battle of Coruscant: Galactic Empire victory

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: Reformation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems into the Galactic Empire

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: Galactic Empire declares war on Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, Thyrsian Empire, and Shingolia

3,932 ANRF/20 BBY: 24-Year Imperial War begins

3,936 ANRF/16 BBY: 4th Battle of Geonosis: Galactic Empire victory

3,937 ANRF/15 BBY: 3rd Battle of Kamino: Neo Republic victory

3,941 ANRF/11 BBY: Alliance to Rejoin the Republic forms

3,942 ANRF/10 BBY: Alliance to Rejoin the Republic declares war on Galactic Empire

3,943 ANRF/9 BBY: Palmaranian Republic hires Omega Sanction in their conflict

3,944 ANRF/8 BBY: Palmaranian Republic declares war on Galactic Empire

3,945 ANRF/7 BBY: Introduction of the TIE Defender

3,946 ANRF/6 BBY: Battle of Atollon: Galactic Empire victory

3,946 ANRF/6 BBY: Introduction of the V-Defender

3,947 ANRF/5 BBY: Introduction of the Executor

3,947 ANRF/5 BBY: Battle of Sorus begins

3,948 ANRF/4 BBY: Battle of Sorus ends/Destruction of 2nd Sector Taskforce: Galactic Empire victory

3,948 ANRF/4 BBY: Introduction of the Mandator III-Class

3,949 ANRF/3 BBY: Battle of Abrion: Neo Republic and Alliance to Rejoin the Republic victory

3,949 ANRF/3 BBY: Battle of Soruchi: Neo Republic and Alliance to Rejoin the Republic victory

3,950 ANRF/2 BBY: Introduction of the Desolation-Class

3,952 ANRF/0 BBY: Battle of Scariff: Neo Republic an Alliance to Rejoin the Republic victory

3,952 ANRF/0 BBY: Destruction of Alderaan

3,952 ANRF/0 BBY: Battle of Yavin: Neo Republic and Alliance to Rejoin the Republic victory

3,952 ANRF/0 BBY: Destruction of the First Death Star

3,953 ANRF/1 ABY: Mandalorians hire Omega Sanction to deal with Imperial Death Watch

3,954 ANRF/2 ABY: Tapani Sector withdraws from the Galactic Empire

3,955 ANRF/3 ABY: Neo Republic secures Tapani Sector

3,955 ANRF/3 ABY: Battle of Hoth: Galactic Empire victory

3,955 ANRF/3 ABY: Neo Republic captures the Lusankya

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: 2nd Battle of Reshira: Neo Republic victory

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: Battle of Endor: Neo Republic, Alliance to Rejoin the Republic, Mandalorian Empire, Shingolian, Thyrsian Empire, Palmaranian Republic, and Tapani Republic victory

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: Death of Palpatine

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: 24-Year Imperial War ends: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, Thyrsian Empire, Alliance to Rejoin the Republic, and Shingolia victory

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: 14-Year Remnant War begins

3,956 ANRF/4 ABY: Neo Republic absorbs Alliance to Rejoin the Republic

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Corporate Sector Authority declares war on Tapani Republic

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Battle of Lusk: Corporate Sector Authority victory

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Tapani-Corporate Sector War begins

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Mandalore the Retribution is crippled in an Imperial Ambush

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Boba Fett becomes Mandalore the Legend

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Omega Sanction and Nova Effect frees the Sumor Sector from the Imperial Remnant

3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Mercenary militaries Omega Sanction and Nova Effect replaces the Sumor government and military as the Omega Effect.

3,958 ANRF/6 ABY: Battle of Etti IV: Tapani Republic victory

3,958 ANRF/6 ABY: Tapani-Corporate Sector War ends: Tapani Republic victory

3,959 ANRF/7 ABY: Battle of Nadia: Neo Republic victory

3,959 ANRF/7 ABY: Neo Republic Judicial Forces destroys the Zann Consortium

3,960 ANRF/8 ABY: Battle of Daragon: Pentastar Alignment victory

3,960 ANRF/8 ABY: Destruction of Nebula Taskforce

3,960 ANRF/8 ABY: Massacre of Daragon

3,961 ANRF/9 ABY: 3rd Battle of Coruscant: Neo Republic and Thyrsian Empire victory

3,961 ANRF/9 ABY: Marriage of Boba Fett and Sabine Wren

3,962 ANRF/10 ABY: Operation: Desolation

3,962 ANRF/10 ABY: Battle of Fondor: Neo Republic victory

3,962 ANRF/10 ABY: Destruction of the Eclipse I

3,965 ANRF/13 ABY: Terra Alliance declares war on Galactic Empire

3,966 ANRF/14 ABY: Reborn Palpatine consolidates the remaining Imperial Remnants into the Dark Empire

3,968 ANRF/16 ABY: 3rd Battle of Kuat: Neo Republic

3,968 ANRF/16 ABY: Destruction of the Eclipse II

3,968 ANRF/16 ABY: 2nd Death of Palpatine

3,968 ANRF/16 ABY: Carnor Jax reforms the Dark Empire into the Crimson Empire

3,969 ANRF/17 ABY: Battle of Ord Cantrell: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, and Thrysian Empire victory

3,969 ANRF/17 ABY: Death of Carnor Jax

3,969 ANRF/17 ABY: Gallius Rax reforms the Crimson Empire into the Restored Empire

3,970 ANRF/18 ABY: Battle of Jakku: Neo Republic victory

3,970 ANRF/18 ABY: 1st Galactic Civil War/43-Year War/14-Year Remnant War ends: Neo Republic, Mandalorian Empire, Shingolia, Thyrsian Empire, Palmaranian Republic, Tapani Republic, and Terra Alliance victory

3,970 ANRF/18 ABY: Cordanance Alliance formation

* * *

Legacy Era

3,971 ANRF/19 ABY: Neo Republic initiates the Reclass Modernization Navy Program

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Battle of Helska IV: Yuuzhan Vong victory

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Neo Republic declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Yuuzhan Vong War begins

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Mandalorian Empire declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Thyrsian Empire declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Chiss Ascendancy declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Cordanace Alliance declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Omega Effect declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Tapani Republic declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Terra Alliance declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Shingolia declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Palmaranian Republic declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Bakura declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,974 ANRF/22 ABY: Corporate Sector Authority declares war on the Yuuzhan Vong

3,975 ANRF/23 ABY: Treaty of the Maw Installation

3,975 ANRF/23 ABY: Galactic Alliance of Grand Militaries forms

3,976 ANRF/24 ABY: First Order invades the Virgillia System

3,977 ANRF/25 ABY: 4th Battle of Kuat: Neo Republic and Cordanance Alliance victory

3,977 ANRF/25 ABY: Battle of Mon Cala: Neo Republic victory

3,978 ANRF/26 ABY: Extinction-Class begins construction

3,979 ANRF/27 ABY: Introduction of the V-Liberators

3,979 ANRF/27 ABY: 3rd Battle of Reshira: Neo Republic victory

3,979 ANRF/27 ABY: Introduction of the Extinction-Class

3,979 ANRF/27 ABY: Battle of the Adega System: Galactic Alliance of Grand Militaries victory

3,979 ANRF/27 ABY: Yuuzhan Vong War ends: Galactic Alliance of Grand Militaries victory

2,980 ANRF/28 ABY: Dissolution of the Galactic Alliance of Grand Militaries

3,980 ANRF/28 ABY: Ben Solo becomes Kylo Ren

3,981 ANRF/29 ABY: Virgillian resistance fighters form the Insurgency

3,982 ANRF/30 ABY: Virgillia System rebels against the First Order

3,982 ANRF/30 ABY: Battle of Virgillia Prime: Insurgency victory

3,982 ANRF/30 ABY: Virgillia-First Order War begins

3,983 ANRF/31 ABY: Battle of Virgillia Nine: Insurgency victory  
3,983 ANRF/31 ABY: Virgillia-First Order War ends: Virgillian victory

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: Destruction of the Hosnian System

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: First Order declares war on Neo Republic

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: First Order War begins

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: 1st Battle of Sarda: First Order victory

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: Battle of Starkiller Base: Neo Republic victory

3,984 ANRF/32 ABY: Battle of D'Qar: Neo Republic and Cloud Alliance victory

3,985 ANRF/33 ABY: 2nd Battle of Sarda: Neo Republic victory

3,985 ANRF/33 ABY: Battle of Sinar System: Neo Republic and Cloud Alliance victory

3,985 ANRF/33 ABY: Destruction of the Supremacy

3,985 ANRF/33 ABY: Death of the First Order leadership

3,985 ANRF/33 ABY: First Order War ends: Neo Republic and Cloud Alliance victory

3,990 ANRF/38 ABY: Jacen Solo becomes Darth Caedus

3,991 ANRF/39 ABY: Confederation formation

3,992 ANRF/40 ABY: Battle of New Alderaan: Confederation victory

3,992 ANRF/40 ABY: Neo Republic declares wars on Confederation

3,992 ANRF/40 ABY: 2nd Galactic Civil War begins

3,992 ANRF/40 ABY: Confederation sabotages the Republic's Wrath

3,996 ANRF/44 ABY: Battle of Corellia: Neo Republic victory

3,996 ANRF/44 ABY: Death of Darth Caedus and Lumiya

3,996 ANRF/44 ABY: 2nd Galactic Civil War ends: Neo Republic victory

3,998 ANRF/46 ABY: Boba Fett gives up his title as Mandalore the Legend

3,998 ANRF/46 ABY: Mirta Gev becomes Mandalore the Guardian

4,012 ANRF/60 ABY: Rise of Abeloth

4,012 ANRF/60 ABY: Destruction of the Capoleth Sector

4,013 ANRF/61 ABY: Death of Abeloth

* * *

Final Sith Era

4,072 ANRF/120 ABY: Chernan Ordo becomes Mandalore the Defender

4,072 ANRF/120 ABY: Reveal of the Fel Empire

4,077 ANRF/125 ABY: Fel Empire absorbs Cordanance Alliance

4,078 ANRF/126 ABY: The Neo Republic gives the Fel Empire Coruscant in exhange for Hypori, Muunhilist, Mygeeto, and Duro

4,081 ANRF/129 ABY: Sith Revolution

4,081 ANRF/129 ABY: Krayt Empire formation

4,082 ANRF/130 ABY: 4th Battle of Kamino: Neo Republic victory

4,082 ANRF/130 ABY: Neo Republic declares war on Krayt Empire

4,082 ANRF/130 ABY: Sith-Imperial War begins

4,089 ANRF/137 ABY: 5th Battle of Coruscant: Neo Republic victory

4,089 ANRF/137 ABY: Death of Darth Krayt

4,089 ANRF/137 ABY: Final Extinction of the Sith

4,089 ANRF/137 ABY: Sith-Imperial War ends: Neo Republic victory


	2. Mand'alors

**This is a list of all of the Mand'alors I've come up with in the universe of "Revan's Galaxy" so far. It might get updates, it might not. This is not every Mand'alor, and not all of them will actually be seen or mentioned in the story. The first part is their real name, the second part is their title, the third part is how long they were Mand'alor, and they final part is what group of Mandalorians they lead. Spoilers ahead**

* * *

BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin)

ABY(After the Battle of Yavin)

BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation)

ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)

* * *

Mand'alor, Mandalore the First: 3,064 BNRF/7,016 BBY-2,983 BNRF/6,925 BBY: Mando'ade

* * *

Mand'alor II, Mandalore the Successor: 2,983 BNRF/6,925 BBY-2,920 BNRF/6,862 BBY: Mando'ade

* * *

Kot, Mandalore the Conqueror: 2,809 BNRF/6,761 BBY-2,747 BNRF/6,699 BBY: Mando'ade, Mandalorian Crusaders

* * *

Atin, Mandalore the Hammerborn: 2,747 BNRF/6,699 BBY-2,726 BNRF/6,678 BBY: Mandalorian Crusaders

* * *

Yaim Fett, Mandalore the Binder: 2,564 BNRF/6,516 BBY-2,534 BNRF/6,486 BBY: Manda'yaim's Rev'nants, Mandalorian Crusaders

* * *

Tricera Kelborn, Mandalore the Indomitable: 59 BNRF/4,011 BBY-44 BNRF/3,996 BBY: Mandalorian Crusaders

* * *

Janitero Farr, Mandalore the Ultimate: 44 BNRF/3,996-8 BNRF/3,960 BBY: Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders

* * *

Revan Skirata, Mandalore the Reclaimer: 4 BNRF/3,956 BBY-1 BRNF/3,953 BBY: Mando'ade, Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Canderous Ordo: Mandalore the Preserver: 1 BNRF/3,953 BBY-39 ANRF/3,913 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Danev Fargo, Mandalore the Lesser: 278 ANRF/3,674 BBY-288 ANRF/3,664 BBY: Mando'ade

* * *

Artus Lok, Mandalore the Vindicated: 288 ANRF/3,664 BBY-307 ANRF/3,645 BBY: Mando'ade, Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Shae Vizla, Mandalore the Avenger: 307 ANRF/3,645 BBY-350 ANRF/3,725 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Lucius Sulla, Mandalore the Great: 2,493 ANRF/1,459 BBY-2,501 ANRF/1,451 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Julius Caesar, Mandalore the Expander: 2,513 ANRF/1,439 BBY-2,550 ANRF/1,402 BBY: Legion, Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Aga Awaud, Mandalore the Uniter: 2,900 ANRF/1,052 BBY-2,950 ANRF/1,002 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Tarre Vizsla, Mandalore the Jetii: 2,950 ANRF/1,002 BBY-2,982 ANRF/970 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Ranah Teh Naast, Mandalore the Destroyer: 3,251 ANRF/701 BBY-3,284 ANRF/668 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Jason Cadera, Mandalore the Lawful: 3,871 ANRF/81 BBY-3,891 ANRF/61 BBY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Tor Vizla, Mandalore the Terror: 3,891 ANRF/61 BBY-3,897 ANRF/55 BBY: Death Watch

* * *

Jaster Mereel, Mandalore the Redeemer: 3,891 ANRF/61 BBY-3,922 ANRF/30 BBY: True Mandalorians, Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Jango Fett, Mandalore the Retribution: 3,923 ANRF/29 BBY-3,957 ANRF/5 ABY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Boba Fett, Mandalore the Legend: 3,957 ANRF/5 ABY-3,998 ANRF/46 ABY: Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Mirta Gev, Mandalore the Guardian: 3,998 ANRF/46 ABY-4,020 ANRF/68 ABY: The Mandalorian Empire

* * *

Chernan Ordo, Mandalore the Defender: 4,076 ANRF/124 ABY-4,092/140 ABY: Mandalorian Empire


End file.
